desire
by RedSiren115
Summary: hermione and snape, one-shot, hermione is attracted to her professor, and he can read her mind. a kiss was all it took to break the tension..


Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is all J.K. Rowling's characters. Although the plot is all me. I just got out of the shower, which is where I got my inspiration to write this. I hope you like it. It's my first fic. Be nice. Please R and R. Thanks.

Hermione was showering, she had had a bad day, being head girl was difficult. And it never occurred to her that on this particular day, a mistake was to happen, not only was it a big mistake but it also happened in potions class. Something she never wanted to happen.

She was going to class that afternoon, tired(potions, oh no). Although all she ever did was stay in the library during her break hours to read. Read, right. (Who the hell am I kidding?)It never worked, she always ended up thinking. Mostly about a very sexy, very mysterious professor she never expected to have any sexual feelings for. She blames the hormones, a lot of them. So now she was here, in the library thinking, fantasizing, wishing he was with her right now, kissing her, touching her in places she wished to be touched.

She was in the middle of her day dream, she opened her eyes again to see if there were any students left, when she realized there were none, she glanced at her watch.

_Bloody hell I've lost track of time, I'm going to be late. _Hermione thought to herself as she gathered her things and ran of to the dungeons.

"You are 5 minutes late Miss Granger…10 points from Gryffindor" she heard that, stern but oh very sexy voice say to her as she entered the classroom.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again…" her voice softly trailed. She couldn't look at him, guilty mostly about those very indecent thoughts she were having about him just a few minutes ago. She silently walked to her seat and began her potion.

They were told to make a project, any potion they want as long as it is legal, and safe.

She chose a simple healing potion, to the professor's disappointment, he knew she could do better.

Snape was already starting his class, not noticing a missing student. He just told the students to continue their projects as it would be due on their next class.

He sat in his chair, covered by his desk, he seemed to be searching for someone.

_Oh yes, Miss Granger. Where was she? She was never late for my class_. He thought.

Before another thought could come to his mind, he heard the door creak, Miss Granger silently walked in. She seemed distracted, she apologized then without a sound trudged to her seat.

This surprisingly surprised Professor Snape.

She has always exuded such a powerful attitude it was not like her to just apologize and be quiet about it. She usually, defensively would have argued with me then taken her seat. Today must be a bad day for her. _Oh, why do I even care. She seemed pretty bothered though. _His mind had said.

Over the months he noticed her growing into a painfully beautiful woman, her body seemed to be curvier and he couldn't help but harbor feelings for her, yes, very sexual feelings. He never showed them though. He is her teacher, and she is his student. He would lose his job and it was inappropriate, she happens to be very much younger than him. _Oh stop it Severus, control yourself, please!_ He though to himself.

She was struggling. Not only did he seem to stare at her, but it looked like he was thinking. Maybe some evil plot to give her detention. She didn't know. She continued her potion, trying very hard to concentrate.

After about 30 seconds of trying , she couldn't help it. She was looking at him now, she was looking back at him, but he couldn't notice. His mind seemed to be fluttering.

She stared at him, looking at that face. His lips, the lips she longed to kiss, his hair, it is not greasy at all. His skin, she longed to touch that skin. _Oh no, I'm distracted again._ She whispered to her self. Looking away.

He blinked, the moment she looked away. Then continued to fumble with the papers in his desk. Wondering how on earth, would he think that Hermione was staring at him, (she was), and why did she want to kiss his lips, and touch his face. _Oh no._ he thought, confused,_ she wants to what my what!_

Hermione could have sworn he read her mind as he fumbled the papers in his desk looking absolutely freaked out by whatever was on his mind. But really it would be impossible for him to read her mind. _Or could he?_ She wondered.

Her potion was left behind for a while, she wasn't supposed to. A minute ago she was supposed to add the green seaweed, but she was so distracted she forgot. The sticky substance in her cauldron started to boil and rise, causing big bubbles to float out of the cauldron, then boom the entire potion suddenly became a large bubble and popped in her face. Her robes were filled with a gooey substance.

"Miss Granger, I cannot believe this. Coming from you I expect perfection, you who I know to be the smartest witch of your class. How can you have this very big accident, with such a simple potion….Detention later after supper, here in the classroom." Snape screeched at her. After her disturbing his thoughts, thoughts of a certain student and him, doing what it seemed like, what she wanted to do…

"Yes sir, I'm very sorry sir.." she gently uttered. This surprised him, she was unusually timid. She was never timid.

"Now go to your room and clean yourself, you are very lucky that potion was not toxic or something even more terrible would have happened."

She briskly walked away, accompanied by Harry and Ron, who was allowed to accompany her.

Harry and Ron finally noticed that she was acting quite odd.

"'Mione, are you okay? Something's wrong I feel it." Ron said as they were descending to the stairs to the common room beside the head girl and head boy quarters.

"I'm fine Ron" she said. But they didn't want to mess with her, she just needed rest maybe Ron thought, she is very busy after all, being the head girl and the smartest person in the class. They weren't convinced. Especially Harry.

Harry knew the reason. He could read her mind. He knew it was insane but Hermione is his friend and he let her desire who she wanted to desire, no matter how hard it was to believe it would be professor Snape.

Harry stayed silent.

A few minutes later the bell rang and the trio went off to the dungeons to get their things and then leave to get supper.

Harry and Ron were so hungry they asked Hermione permission if they could leave, and they would just meet her in the great hall. They left Hermione alone in the potions classroom, to gather her things and clean up her mess.

It didn't take long for her to realize she wasn't alone. Professor Snape was watching her, wondering what was wrong. She looked up, and met his gaze. She blushed, it was evident in her face. He seemed to know why. She could feel like he was reading her mind. After she cleaned up the mess she gathered the things and left saying good bye to her potions professor and telling him she was not going to be late for detention.

She didn't want to disappoint him. And little did she know, that he didn't want to disappoint her either.

He read her mind again, no this was too much. She desired him and he desired her.

After supper she left, walking slowly to the dungeons, she got there then let herself in.

The professor was no where in sight, she figured she was early and he was probably still eating supper, so she sat their staring at his desk…

Snape walked in to see his student, she stood to greet him, and without even a single word uttered, he grabbed her gently closer to him and kissed her. The kiss started to get hungry, passionate as he pushed her gently to his desk, while slowly unbuttoning her blouse, he trailed kisses at her neck, she moaned at his contact, as he bit and licked her neck, going slowly down to her now newly bared flesh, after discarding her blouse. He caressed her breasts as he continued to kiss her collar bone, he was so close she could feel his growing hardness at her thigh, he continued to ravish her with smoldering kisses, she was going crazy…

"Hermione? Hermione!"

"Huh?" she stammered. Realizing she was being interrupted by the man who was practically doing her in her mind.

_Shit…I got carried away, again. _

He walked in to find her, with her eyes closed. He wondered. Looking into her mind again, enjoying her thoughts. Until he realized that he was such a perverted arse and stopped. He blinked, and went back to his normal soding self. He called out her name, and she seemed to be blissfully entranced by her thoughts. He of course, never showed her he knew, he had been feeling the same way anyway.

She blinked at the sound of her name. inside Snape was laughing, half disappointed that he didn't let her finish her fantasy, but also half glad she was not late, he was.

He stared at her for a while.

In silence he walked closer to her, they were inches away. Hermione dared not move. They looked at each other tenderly, silence.

He cupped her face, looked deep into her eyes, she knew what he was about to do, and she was willing, no objections whatsoever.

He kissed her softly. Touching her face, then his hand sliding down to her neck. The kiss grew, more rough, but the desire was pouring out to each others lips.

They were so caught up in the moment that he didn't realize he was leading her to his desk, without even interrupting to kiss, she felt the edge of the desk and sat on it, her tiny hands searching for the buttons of his robe.

She was going mad now, him kissing her, she only too willing to accept. Him pushing her gently towards the desk she had been fantasizing about, her fumbling with his robe. _No _she thought_, NO, Stop this now. _

Hermione let go of the professor, then pulled back from that oh soo good kiss, then she looked at him. Frightened, embarrassed, blushing then she ran to her room. Trying to figure out what had just happened there.

She was so tired and so confused at her actions that she went to her private bathroom and took a relaxing shower.

When she dried herself and wrapped herself after. She stepped out of the bath, and began to fumble with what night gown she was going to wear. When she heard a familiar voice…

"I'm sorry, I got carried away, I read your mind, I didn't think, I'm sorry, so sorry" he began to say, but she cut him off. Kissing him , taking off her towel, _no doubts now. _She thought. While trying to fumble with his robes. She was completely naked now, and he was touching her, worshiping her naked body. As she took off his robes to reveal his pale skin.

She pulled out of the kiss, then whispered to him, "Now, where were we?" as she suddenly bit his ear. Teasing him. She felt his hardness in her thigh as her hands unbuttoned his fly, and slipped his pants off revealing to her his silky black boxers.

Just like in her fantasy, he was now flooding her with kisses making her breathless with anticipation. She led him to her bed as he lay her gently upon it. Pausing to look at her.

" You are so beautiful, Hermione…"

As he was about to add something to that, she sat up and placed her arms around his neck and devoured his lips into hers. Hungrily biting his lower lip while, pulling him down to her. His hands, now hesitant, were everywhere. He was touching her neck, her breasts, her crotch, her thighs, and her back. She moaned into his mouth, and when she did, her curious hands fell upon his growing erection, then to the garter of his boxers, taking them off in one swift movement.

He was now kissing her more hungrily than before. She rolled them to the side and pushed them both down. He was now the one with his back to the pillow. She pulled away, straddling him, sitting in front of something very hard. She looked at him there. He was strong enough to push her back to the bed, but he was allowing her control now. She lowered herself to him. Blowing at it gently, teasing him. He couldn't bare it, he needed her now. He hated being teased, but Gods it felt soo good. She looked at his face, knowing he couldn't control it anymore. She allowed him access to her mouth, she tasting him, gently. Then she stopped then looked at him, he hated that, and she knew it.

She crawled up to him pressing her mouth roughly to his. Rolling back again, now she was lying back. They stopped the kiss, _this was it._ She though. _No turning back. _His eyes were asking her, pleading her. She looked up at him and smiled, reassuring him she knew she wanted this. Telling him through her eyes that she needed him inside of her. He lowered himself to her kissing her, while penetrating her. He felt her gasp into his mouth, as he gently inserted himself, letting her get used to the feeling. Seconds later, she felt the pain subside into pleasure, now she knew what it was like to be filled. He moved faster, faster, as their bodies rocked in perfect harmony. They were made for each other. Their bodies were made for each other. The pace quickened and they both felt the coming of release. They orgasmed together, he spilling his seed inside of her, as she trembled beneath him, both saying each others name… "Hermione"…"Severus"….

After their love making, they both fell asleep in each others arms. Tired and yet relived.

As the sunlight danced across the room, Severus already awake, heard Hermione

gently wake up.

"Hi" she murmured obviously still sleepy. "Good morning"

He turned to face her. "Honey, do you remember our first time?"

"Mmmhmmm" she whispered back.

"It was the night during my detention when I accidentally made a mistake with my potion" she continued. "Why?"

"Nothing really" he said defensively.

"Why?" she asked again. She knew why, she just wanted to hear it from his mouth.

"Um.. I dreamt about it last night again, the class, the bathroom, your head girl quarters…" he mumbled.

A smile was now dancing across her face. He wasn't finished.

"Who knew we were going to end up together after all?"

She kissed her husband gently. Then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He followed her in waited until she was done, when she stepped out, wrapped in a towel, he took her into her arms and kissed her again, reliving the day, when he kissed her, and had her for the very first time….


End file.
